


Little planet

by Eloiseu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I'm still adding tags bc idk what's gonna be next lol, M/M, Plane, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Burn, izzy is pregnant, soft, the next tags will be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseu/pseuds/Eloiseu
Summary: malec meet at the airport, it's cute, I'm bad at summarys read this





	Little planet

Magnus hated traveling alone, not because he was scared or didn't like flying, but because he found it boring. He was by himself, Magnus loves other people and meeting new people, but other people did not like traveling so much, because usually they are 1 of 3 things:  
1\. They're Tired  
2\. They're Scared  
3\. Or they're trying to watch a movie or TV show or read a book. 

Magnus was going to meet his mother in New York after not seeing her for a while. After all he has to show her his sketches. He was in the Scotland for business but he had been traveling around the world, but he liked it here, it's peaceful.

Alec also hated flying, he found it frustrating, people were too slow and too selfish. But he loved his siblings more than he hated flying so he was going back to New York to see them. He had taken a year out to go to uni in Scotland, he did things he had never done or ever thought he would get to do, like go to a pride, hold an Epic party and even have a boyfriend, that only lasted a couple of weeks but it was fun. Alec was currently standing at an airport Starbucks drinking a black coffee and reading the signs casually until a stranger ran up to the board.

"It's delayed, thank god." He said out loud.

"Only for another 10 minutes," Alec spoke drinking his coffee, normally Alec wouldn't talk to random strangers at the airport so he has no idea why he's talking now,

"Oh are you getting on the flight to New York?" The man said, "well you must be, your accent is very New York."

"Thanks?" Alec said a little confused.

"I'm Magnus Bane."

"Alec.... uh, Lightwood," they shook hands. "We should- uh- probably get- uh-".

"Right lets join the party," Magnus smiled picking up his suitcase and heading towards the door.

They separated for about 10 minutes when Magnus sat down at the window seat, until Alec walked over and laughed, "this is my seat pointing to the middle seat," he smiled and sat down in the blue material.

"What a coincidence." Magnus winked.

"Alec, right?" Magnus spoke uncrossing his legs and closing his book on his forefinger, "I guess you'll have to sit," Magnus laughed.

"What are you reading?" Alec asked as he sat on the blue pleather of the plane seat leaning over to look.

"Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince," Magnus replied

"Oh I love Harry Potter, my little brother and I always re-read it," Alec smiled.

"What house are you? Wait let me guess, Ravenclaw?" Magnus smirked as Alec's face lit up.

"And you're what? A Slytheryn?" Alec spoke leaning forward.

"Yes, I am, I'm very proud of that title," Magnus smiled putting a bookmark into the book and putting it away.

"How did you get into the HP books?" Alec asked waiting for take off.

"My mother, she used to read them to me when I was younger," Magnus smiled, "it's who I'm going to visit on this plane ride. What about you?"

"Visiting my siblings," Alec said, "oh, how I got into the books was my siblings too, well sibling, while my sister izzy and my brother Jace would play video games, I would read to my 6 year old brother," Alec smiled.

"Are you the oldest?" Magnus spoke as he watched Alec talk.

"Yeah, then it's my brother Jace, my sister izzy and my other brother max," Alec said he face lighting up when talking about each of them.

"Tell me more about them?" Magnu asked.

"Oh, well my brother, Jace, is 24 and he's a cop, he loves it, my sister izzy is a forensic pathologist she's also 24, and my little brother max is 16 and works at a bakery in the city," Alec shifted in his seat, "what about you? Tell me about your mom? Do you have siblings?"

"I'm an only child, when my dad died when I was 17, my mom and I were devastated," Magnus replied.

"I'm so sorry," Alec said.

"Passengers please make sure your seat belt is buckled, the plane will be departing shortly." The flight attendant on the overhead speaker said.

The flight attendants did their thing, Alec and Magnus weren't really listening.

"What's your mom like?" Alec asked.

"She is caring, kind, loyal, beautiful, I could talk about her forever."

"Whats her name?" Alec smiles.

"Monica," Magnus crossed his legs, "Mona for short."

"Oh," a soft smile on Alec's lips appeared.

"What about your mom?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to my mom in years," Alec shrugged taking a sip of his water bottle.

"We don't get along ever since I came out," Alec shrugged again.

"Do your siblings talk to your parents?" Magnus' curious energy was comforting for Alec as he genuinely wanted to know about Alec and his life.

"Not really, they weren't that great to them either." Alec rolled his eyes at the thought of his parents.

"So, tell me, Alexander, why are you in Scotland?" Magnus taped his fingers on his arm rest.

Alec usually hated people calling him Alexander because Alexander made him think of his parents, but this time he liked it.

"University, it is free here since my parents won't pay, I had to find my own way to get to uni." Alec said, "but it has been great, I've done things I never thought I could do, I went to pride and had a boyfriend, I mean, it only lasted like 2 weeks but, it happened," Alec laughed. "What about you?"

"A couple of my friends and I have been traveling, business, one of my friends had family here, we were here for a couple of weeks, I liked it so much, I stayed." Magnus smiled.

The plain finally got up into the air, "oh god I hate this part," Alec cringed.

"I hate this, my ears always pop," Alec spoke cringing leaning back in his chair.

Magnus started to laugh at him, "who knew that you hated flying?" Magnus sarcastically said.

Alec glared at him, "ha ha ha, funny," Alec deadpanned.

"You're correct, I am hilarious," Magnus said as the plain started to level.

"So how long are you staying in New York?" Alec asked fixing his posture once they were up in the air.

"7 months exactly," Magnus tapped his fingers on his knee.

"Wait, me too," Alec smiled.

"Well we have to go out for some coffee sometime while we're in New York." Magnus smiled back.

\-------------

They talked for almost the whole flight, about growing up in New York and Indonesia, and the differences. Six hours in they started to get some turbulence, they could live with it but it was not the most comfortable.

After Alec got over going back down to New York soil, they left the plane.

"Is your mom picking you up?" Alec asked.

"No, she can't drive so I'm getting a taxi," Magnus kept walking.

"Oh... do you want a lift from my sister?" Alec asked awkwardly clutching his back pack.

"If that's ok with her, then yes, please," Magnus dragged his smaller suitcase with his larger one across to the pick up zone.

"Big brother!" Alec heard a voice turning around to izzy grappling her arms around his neck.

"Izzy!" Alec laughed.

"This is Magnus," Alec introduced the pair.

Izzy started to mouth the words 'is this your boy-' before Alec cut her off, "I met him at Edinburgh airport, and we sat next to each other on the plane.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, for the past 12 hours." Magnus went to shake her hand but she just went in for a hug.

"Good things, I hope," izzy smirked taking the suitcases and putting them in the trunk.

"Good things, only," they all got into the car.

"So Magnus tell me about yourself," izzy said from the drivers seat.

"Well I'm 29, Capricorn, I like long walks on the beach-" Magnus started.

"So, you're funny, but tell me why you're in New York?" Izzy looked at him through the car mirror.

"My mother lives here, so I'm visiting," Magnus spoke, "I'm actually here for the same amount of time as Alec."

They all continued with light conversation, Magnus asking about Izzy's work, izzy doing the same, they got along well already.

"Is just along here good?" Izzy asked stopping at the address Magnus gave her.

"Yeah this is perfect," they slowed down in front of a large, suburban, house, it definitely does not look like a house only one person would live in.

"Thanks for the ride," Magnus said getting out of the car, he peaked his head through the rolled down window and whispered in Alec's ear, "call me," he then proceeded to slip a small white piece of paper behind Alec's ear.

"Bye," then he winked.

Izzy had maybe said "Alec" at least 5 times before Alec woke from his trance.

"Uh, yeah," there was a pause.

"You're blushing," izzy smiled and hit the breaks.

"So, where are my lovely brothers?" Alec asked from the back seat.

"Working, you know that thing you do to get money," izzy replies sarcastically.

"Hey, I work," Alec throws his arms to the side effectively hitting his fingers off the door concluding in an "Ow!"

"Sure, Jan," izzy smirked at his response glaring at her sucking on his injured fingers.

"I'm working at Lydia's newspaper," Alec defends.

"Doesn't count," izzy claps back, "you don't get paid and it's on the other side of the planet,"

"Well you know I'm coming back soon, I'm almost finished college," Alec replied.

"I know big brother," they pulled up to izzy and Jace's shared apartment.

"When does jace get-?"

"ALEC!" Jace ran at him dragging the L out for as long as he could without taking a new breath.

"-home. Jace, I didn't know you'd be back," Alec looked shocked.

"That's the point in surprises dumbass," jace lightly punched his arm.

"God, I love/hate you both," Alec smiled taking them both underneath each arm.

"But you love us more right," jace asked smirking.

"Of course, u crazy idiots."

\---------------

Magnus knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He got one within a few seconds.

"Mom!" Magnus went inside to hug her leaving his suitcases on the door step.

"How is my sweet baby boy?" Mona swayed from side to side with Magnus still in her arms even though he was significantly taller than her.

"I'm good," he said as he pulled back but he still had hand on her arm.

"Did you have a safe flight? I want you to tell me about your whole trip, how are Ragnor, Cat and Raphael? Any new significant others you need to tell me about?" Mona excitedly spoke.

"Mom, slow down with the questions," Magnus laughed going to get his suitcases to put inside.

"How about we discuss this over a coffee and maybe a croissant?" Magnus said, "I'm starving."

"Sounds perfect there's a small cafe around the corner, we leave in ten minutes," Mona grabbed her jacket and was already waiting to walk.

"Mom, wait for me," Magnus called as he was locking up the house ten minutes after he arrived.

He ran to catch her, "wow, you're fast."

She shrugged and smiled.

"Light planet," Magnus muttered reading the sign of the coffee shop/bakery/cafe. The shop was average size but had a large ceiling and the ceilings hung globes and models of the solar system. Who ever decorated this place was good.

When they went inside, they were greeted with a friendly looking boy, he was around Magnus' height and had dark hair that almost reached his eyes.

"Mrs Bane, what can I do for you?" The boy who was about 17 or 18 maybe said smiling.

"Hi, honey, how's school?" Mona asked the boy.

"It's good, although I'm a little stressed," the boy laughed.

"Can we get two croissants and one coffee and one tea?" Mona smiled back.

"Coming up, to go?" The boy said.

"Yes, please," Mona went to get the money from her purse but Magnus beat her to it and paid.

"You should let me pay." Mona smiled softly at him.

"Nah, I like to annoy you, so I'll keep paying," Magnus nudged her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you," Mona and Magnus said in sync as they left the cafe with their food and drinks in their hands.

30 seconds later a head of blonde hair burst through the door, "MAXIMILIAN!" Jace shouted very loudly.

"Jace! Shhh, you are lucky we don't have a tonne of customers, also are you ever going to call me by maxwell? My actual name? My name isn't Maximilian." Max says cleaning the table Magnus had just been at.

"I know I just really like messing with you," he says as he ruffles Max's hair and max pushes him away.

"Max!" Alec says as he walks in with izzy maybe less than a minute later than Jace.

"Alec!" He runs over to Alec and hugs him.

"No way! You're the same height as jace!" Alec observed.

"Actually he's 4 centimetres off," Jace boasted.

Alec rolled his eyes, "My sleep deprived ass needs some coffee."

"I'm not sleep deprived but I want coffee, thanks for paying for it, Alec," jace tapped his shoulder.

Alec ignores him because he knew he'd be paying for that anyway. "Izzy you want some coffee?" Alec asks.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," izzy smiles.

"Maureen! I'm taking my break!" Max shouts through the back kitchen.

They all sit at a table, "Jace, how is... uh... Stacy?" Alec asks.

"Like you even care, her name is Lacey," jace says mocking him.

Alec glares at him, "In my defence, It's not like I like the nerd either."

Izzy hits him in the arm, "Ow!"

"That's my boyfriend we are talking about." Izzy frowns.

"Sorry, sorry," Alec lifts his hands up in defence.

"How about you, max? Got anyone special," Alec asks.

"Nope, everyone sucks at my school," max replied with while sipping his coffee.

"Did I pay for that coffee too?" Alec asks suddenly.

"Yes and it's great, thank you," max smirked into his coffee cup.

"To Alec!" Izzy lifted her hand in the shape of a cup since she didn't have one and "clinked" it against the others' cups.

"To Alec!" Jace and max replied back.

"Max! Breaks over, we need you," a voice from the kitchen spoke.

"Coming, gotta go, guys," max started to carefully walk backwards.

"Make sure you're at ours tonight," izzy said pointing at him accusingly but also smiling.

"See ya there."

\-------------

Text from unknown number  
Hey it's Alec

Text from Magnus  
Hey, what are you doing?

Text from Alec  
Nothing really, I'm just with my brother and my sister  
What about you?

Text from Magnus  
I'm with my mom  
We are just watching a movie

Text from Alec  
Oh cool what movie?

Texts from Magnus  
Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets  
We already watched the Philosophers stone

Texts from Alec  
Are you guys gonna watch the whole trilogy

Text from Magnus  
Obviously ;)  
I bet you your sister is a Slytheryn like me, hot, daring and smart.

Text from Alec  
You would be correct in that assumption, haha

Text from Magnus  
I can't wait to meet your other siblings to see what houses they are

Text from Alec  
I can't wait for your predictions

Text from Magnus  
Gotta go my mom is shouting at me for being on my phone  
I feel like a teenager

Text from Alec  
Bye :)

\-----------

Day 1 of New York, of home. Alec missed it so much here, he missed the car alarms waking him up, he missed his siblings being around we he woke up, he missed it all.

"GOOD MORNING RISE AND SHINE!" He shouted when he got into the kitchen he found a little blonde girl in one of Jace's shirts, "shit!"

"Relax, Alec it's just me." Lacey turned around with a mug of coffee in her hand that said, "bee-lieve in yourself" with a picture of a bee on the front.

"You scared the shit out of me," Alec replied clutching his chest, "Also, where does jace get the cash for shit like that?" He said pointing to the mug.

"Oh, uh, I bought that for him," she said.

"Shit."

"Alec, what are you doing?" A shirtless jace from around the corner appeared. "Can you not annoy my girlfriend?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Lacey," Alec scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you already fucking up?" Izzy walked into the room followed by Simon.

"Is no one going to wear clothes in this house?" Alec asked crossing his arms.

"Technically it's an apartment not a house," Simon interjected.

"Not my point Simon," Alec said.

"Ok guys brunch, then I'm meeting clary in an hour at little planet." Izzy says starting to lay food on the table.

Once they were all sat at the table, they all began to question Alec.

"So, Alec, how did it last with that guy? Raj?" Jace asks.

"He was cute but we want different things, I guess," Alec shrugged.

"Anyone else since then?" Jace continued.

"Nope," Alec shoved a piece of cucumber in his mouth.

Izzy coughed straight after and was choking on her food. Once she had. Stopped choking she had a few thoughts.

"What about that guy yesterday?" Izzy asked as the intercom went off and jace went to go get it.

"I've only just met him," Alec rolled his eyes.

"If you say so," izzy tilted her head. "I'm gonna go for a shower the smell of all this food is nauseating."

Max arrived up a few seconds later paper bag in hand, "just passed Mona and her son, he's in town for a bit, he seems nice," Max said hanging his scarf up.

"Alec? What guy?" Jace said offended.

"I only met him on the flight," Alec said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace said.

"Sorry, jace, but you have been a bit preoccupied with other stuff," Alec said glancing at a distant, not paying attention, Lacey.

"Ok but you are going to tell me all about him in a hour," jace pointed at Alec and Alec rolled his eyes.

They made small talk for a while but eventually everyone went up to get changed.

Izzy came out of her room in boots and a playful, red dress with cherries on it, and with her hair curled.

"Ok, I'm meeting clary now, bye everyone," she kissed Simon and blew kisses to everyone else.

\-----------

"Izzy, caramel frappe with whipped cream," Clary said as izzy walked into Light Planet.

"Clary, thank you, but I, uh, I'm gonna have to pass," she says as she sits down.

"Oh, I'm confused, what's wrong?" Clary puts her hand on top of Izzy's hand. "Are you ok?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe, I'm, uh, pregnant," izzy looks down as clary squeezes her hand.

"Izzy..." Clary gets up to hug izzy.

"Have you told Simon?" She asks holding her face.

"Not yet, I don't really know how, it's just all so much at one time," izzy hugs Clary as she starts crying, izzy never cries, so this is new.

"You know it's usually me doing the crying," Clary says as they both laugh.

"Am I the only person you have told?" Clary asks as they sit back down.

"Yeah, I mean, if I told Alec or Jace they would over react, I'm not ready to tell Simon, Max is... I don't know," izzy sighs, "you're the only one I want to tell right now and maybe Maia, Aline and Lydia."

"Have you been to the doctors?" Clary pushes her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, but I hate going alone," izzy sniffs.

"Well, if you wanna go with me, I can come, do you know how far along you are?" Clary asked.

"About 12 weeks maybe," izzy replies.

There is a pause, "do you wanna come back to my apartment? Maia is baking cupcakes," Clary says trying to cheer izzy up, "it's all going to be ok."

"I would really like that," Izzy wipes away a tear.

"Ok, let's go,"

\-------------------

"Clary, I'm through here, I'm just mak- Are you alright, izzy?" Maia walked into the front hall, wearing an apron and with a frosting bag in one hand and a cupcake in the other.

She places the cupcake and the bag down carefully on a flat surface near the door. "Izzy what's wrong? Do you want a cupcake?" Maia steps over to hug izzy.

Once everyone is settled, izzy decided to tell Maia, Maia did mostly the same thing as Clary but she also offered her a cupcake. She mostly asked the same questions as Clary.

"Izzy do you wanna stay for dinner? Jocelyn and Luke are staying too," Maia offers.

"I would really like that, my kinda cousin and my kinda aunt are staying too," Clary interjects.

"I can't I promised I would go out with my brothers and Simon, maybe I should tell them," izzy sighs.

"Only if you feel comfortable or want to, just because Simon is the father doesn't mean you have to tell him right now, when you are ready." Clary hugs her before Maia hugs her.

"I better get going, I love you guys," izzy says and walks out through the door.

"Bye, Iz," Clary smiled, "call us if you need us."

They shut the door.

"Wasn't expecting that," Maia hugs Clary.

"You know she would be a great mom," Maia whispers while she is still hugging clary.

"You would be a great mom," Clary whispers to Maia.

"I know, good thing we are adopting a kid," Maia whispers back.

"Do you think we should have told her?" Clary asks.

"Maybe, maybe not, she needed her help in that time, I mean we are telling my parents tonight." Clary smiles.

"I can't believe it's only going to be a month until the twins get to officially live with us," Maia Eskimo kisses Clary and then they kiss, it's soft and they can taste each other's lip balms. Maia's being a red tinted, cherry lip balm and Clary's being a clear, yellow, Lemmon lip balm.

"I love you," Clary whispers again.

"I love you too.... now let's eat these cupcakes," Maia giggles taking Clary's hand and dragging her through to the kitchen.

\-------------

"Ok dude, just text him, 'when are you next free?'," jace says peering over Alec's phone.

"Ok, I will do that... what if he hates me?" Alec looks up at jace.

"Alec, you barely know him, he can hardly hate you if you haven't given a reason," Jace expressed.

"Ok, but-"

"Just send the fucking text." Jace put his hand over his face rolling his eyes

"Ok.... sent.... ok..... what now?"

"We wait," maybe about 10 seconds later Magnus replied with;

Text from Magnus  
well I'm having dinner tonight with some family, so do you wanna get dinner tomorrow?"

Text from Alec  
I'd love that, where do you wanna go?

Text from Magnus  
We could order in?  
My mom will not be in her house bc of some yoga thing, idk

Text from Alec  
Sounds perfect

"Guess who has plans tomorrow? Me! With a boy!" Alec started to do a "victory dance".

"Uh, ok Alec," jace had never seen Alec victory dance or any kind of dance.

"Ok this is weird," Alec stopped.

"You're a dork," jace said.

"What! I never had dated in high school, let me talk about boys like I'm in high school," Alec said in defence.

"Ok, teen Alec," jace rolled his eyes as Simon entered the room.

"Hey, guys can I talk to you too for a minute?" Simon played with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, Simon, what's up?" Jace asked, jace had always had a soft spot for Simon, he always pretended to dislike him but that was really Alec's job, Alec didn't dislike him per say but Simon was dating his sister, so he was mostly scared of her getting hurt even though Simon couldn't do any damage, he was too innocent.

"Um, well have you noticed anything weird with izzy? I mean lately she's been eating less and she hasn't had coffee in like weeks and she thinks everything smells bad and she has stopped drinking, she sneaks off to the bathroom all the time and she seems a lot more worried than usual, I wanted to wait until Alec got back to talk about this, but since you guys are her brothers, I maybe thought you guys might know what's up, now I'm rambling but you get the idea," Simon shuffled from side to side.

"Now that I think about it she has been kinda weird," a realisation struck jace and Alec's face at the same time, "do you think she's not eating again?" Jace asked Alec.

"Not eating? Again?" Simon said anxiously.

"Izzy hasn't spoken about her teenage years with you yet, has she?" Jace asked.

"Not in its entirety," Simon spoke.

"She obviously doesn't want to go back there, I mean, she doesn't want to think about it," Alec put his hands over his face, "I was so obsessed with my thing, I didn't think."

"Alec, I was here and I didn't notice, it's no ones fault."

"We need to talk to her," Alec said, try and help, get counselling.

"It's gonna be fine," Jace said reassuring them all.

\----------------

Magnus had spent his first day back in New York with his beautiful mother, Mona. They had walked around the city, gotten coffee, bought flowers, he had missed her so much, he also spent the day texting a Mr Alec Lightwood, also known as 'plane boy'.

Once he and his mother had arrived back at the bane residence, his mother and himself started to get ready to go out, they were going out to his moms best friends daughters house, Clary.

Clary was like a little sister to him, they used to play together when they were younger, when Clary first got into drawing and art, Magnus was her first model next to fruit and crushed up cans, they went through a lot together, Magnus was going to meet clary's girlfriend of 3 years in real life today, he had met her over Skype but never in real life.

They took the subway to Clary's apartment, once they arrived they knocked on the door and a happy clary answered, "MAGNUS!" Clary shouted jumping down to hug him.

"Biscuit," Magnus smiled, "you. are. cutting. off. circulation."

"Sorry, I've just really missed you," Clary laughed.

She then hugged Mona and dragged them both inside. "Magnus this is Maia," Clary said kissing Maia on the cheek.

"Good to meet you, Miss Maia," Magnus said then whispered in maias ear, "if you need to know any embarrassing childhood stories, let me know."

"Magnus, shh," Mona said laughing as clary took fake offence.

"Maia, hello, you look beautiful," Mona said as she hugged Maia.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Bane," Maia smiled.

"Call me, Mona," mona said, "how many times am I going to have to tell you. Where are your lovely parents, Clary?"

"They are just through in the dining room," Clary led everyone over to the dining room.

"Hello, Mona," Jocelyn said as they walked into the room, "how are you?" They hugged.

"I'm good," she smiled.

"Magnus!" Jocelyn hugged Magnus too.

"How's work?" Jocelyn asked.

"Tiring," he joked.

"Ok I am hungry let's eat." Luke said sitting down.

About half way through the meal of questions like, "Magnus do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" "Maia how's your dance classes?" "Clary how is selling your art going?" Maia and Clary decided it was the right time, Maia and Clary shared a look, "ok guys me and Maia have some... news," Clary started.

"We have having a baby, well babies," Maia finished.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Clary reasoned.

"What?!" Jocelyn exclaimed, she practically leapt over the table to hug Maia and Clary.

Once they had hugged all over again Maia and Clary started to explain the details, "We have known for about a month that we are getting twins, and we are getting them in a month, now I know this sounds crazy, we applied over a year ago but we didn't want anyone getting to excited and now we know we are definitely having them," Clary started.

"There names are Cody and Stephanie, they're 4 months old and their mom couldn't take care of them so she has trusted us to take care of them." Maia smiled.

"That's wonderful guys, we're so happy for you," Mona smiles.

Magnus got up to join the Maia, clary and Jocelyn hug.

"I'm gonna be a granddad, oh my god," Luke exclaims.  
The rest of the dinner was extremely pleasant everyone congratulating clary and Maia. The next step was for them to tell the rest of their friends, that was a journey for tomorrow though.

\-------------

Day 2 in New York and the weather is miserable.

"Ok, I'm just gonna tell you because it's not as big of a deal as you think," izzy was muttering under her breath.

"Ok, you can tell us anything, you know that right?" Alec said leaning forward on the couch opposite the chair izzy was sitting on.

"We love you no matter what," jace chimed in.

"Ok, don not freak out but... I'm pregnant," izzy looked between the two unsure expressions on jace and Alec's faces right before they both went to hug her.

"Oh izzy," Alec said pulling back. "You can tell us anything."

"We thought it was something much worse," jace said holding Izzy's hand.

"We thought you were doing what you did in high school," Alec looked down.

"No, I, uh," izzy was lightly crying now.

"Have you told Simon?" Jace asked wiping a tear away.

"No, not, uh, yet," Izzy took a tissue from the box on the table.

"We will be here to support you no matter what you decide." Alec said.

And he wasn't lying.

\-------------------

"So tell me about the person you are seeing tonight," Mona asked while putting on lipstick in the hall mirror.

Magnus looked at her with surprise, "how did you-?"

"-Know?" She finished for him, "i didn't but now I do, if you're not going out or having someone over," she paused looking him up and down, "then you're definitely overdressed."

"Mom, I dress for myself, not anyone else," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I can tell what clothes you wear for dates verses what clothes you were for every day use." She giggled.

"Sure, mom," he had already turned back into a teenage boy, he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Have fun, be safe," Mona winked at Magnus.

"I will," he waved as he walked out the door

\--------------------------------


End file.
